


Malec Wedding ft. Sprinkle

by DemonPoxHerondale



Series: Positive-verse [5]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPoxHerondale/pseuds/DemonPoxHerondale
Summary: This is a one-shot in the series "Positive-verse." Please read the other stories first, as they read chronologically. In this story, Magnus and Alec finally get married, and Max and Cal cause some trouble when their parents aren't watching.





	1. Chapter 1

Max and Cal seemed to be having fun redecorating Magnus and Alec’s apartment and turning all the pillows on the sofa into various neon shades.  _ Might as well just let them do that than steal new furniture every time we get bored of it, _ Magnus thought. He was staying home watching Max, Cal, and Rafe while the rest of the adults were off to do-- whatever it was that they had said they were doing. They’d been very vague about it, but made it clear that Magnus was not supposed to come along. He had a niggling suspicion it had nothing to do with the plumbing of the Institute and everything to do with tomorrow’s wedding.

 

Magnus still couldn’t believe he was actually getting married. In all his years of life, he had never expected to be able to marry someone, and certainly not a Shadowhunter. He let his mind wander as the kids giggled and tried to see who could make the most blinding color. This time tomorrow he would be officially married to Alec Lightwood, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

“Papa!” Max said. “Look at this one!” He shoved into Magnus’s face a pillow in a color that seemed to shift between a hideous yellow-brown and a headache-inducing shade of red.

 

“That’s great, Max.” Magnus resisted the urge to change it to something less sickly-looking.

 

“Mine is better!” five-year-old Cal protested, holding up a pitch black pillow with stars of glitter that seemed to flicker. Magnus was automatically drawn to anything with glitter, but Cal’s pillow was not obnoxiously glittery. Not that anything, in Mangus’s opinion, could ever have too much glitter, but he’d learned that most people disagreed with him on that subject. This pillow was the sort of thing most people would like, and he was frankly pretty amazed that Cal had managed to create it. Better yet, he was pretty sure Alec would love it.

 

“Wow, Cal, that’s amazing!” Magnus said. “Do you want to give it to Alec as a wedding gift?” Cal considered this, unwilling to part with his masterpiece so easily.

 

“I’ll give Daddy mine!” Max said, trying to get his father’s attention back.

 

_ Oh, poor Alec,  _ Magnus thought, only half joking.

 

“I’ll give him mine, too!” Cal had a habit of wanting to do everything Max did.

 

“That’s great, boys. I’m sure he will love both of them. Now you two keep working. I’m gonna go check on Rafe.” 

 

Magnus stood up and stretched, then walked to Rafe’s room. He knocked on the door and received a dejected “Come in.” Rafe was lying down on his bed with a book open in front of him. Magnus sat down next to his son.

 

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked.

 

“Mmm,” Rafe replied.

 

“Hey, don’t be that way. Talk to me.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Magnus took the book out of Rafe’s hands and put it on the table. “You know you can do lots of stuff that they can’t. It’s like Dad and I. And you know Max was jealous when you got your first runes a few weeks ago.” Magnus took Rafe’s hand and traced the Voyance rune on the back. Rafe gave a small smile.

 

“But--Cal can do everything,” Rafe pointed out.

 

Magnus laughed. “That is true. But that doesn’t make him any better than you, you know. You’re special to me,  _ mi dulce _ .”

 

“ _ Papá _ , that’s so cheesy,” Rafe complained, but he was laughing. Magnus poked him in the stomach.

 

“Cheesy but true. Now come on out and join us.”

 

Minutes later, Magnus was back in the living room sitting on the couch --which was now a bright blue-- and Rafe was next to him. Each time a pillow changed colors, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“See,” Magnus said, “you wouldn’t want to do the silly things they’re doing anyway.”

 

Rafe just chuckled. At that moment, a portal suddenly swirled and opened up near the kitchen. Alec stumbled out, breathless and covered in golden glitter, and bent to put his hands on his knees.

 

“I. . . just . . . ran . . . all over the hotel . . . ” he trailed off and hobbled over to the sink to get himself a drink of water.

 

“Wait, what happened?” Magnus asked, bewildered. He peeked into the still-open portal and saw what looked like a disaster of epic proportions.

 

Alec gathered himself and started again. “We were in the hotel ballroom putting the last touches on the decorations and plans for the portal to Idris for the ceremony and . . . other things . . . and then glitter just exploded everywhere and I went looking for Clary because she went missing and I needed her to portal me over here to get you so you could fix everything and now everything we were doing just got ruined and please just come and make the glitter go away. You know how it gets in  _ everything _ .”

 

Magnus wasn’t sure why glitter in everything was a problem, but he supposed Alec might see it that way. He had a small smile on his face as he told the kids to clean up so they could go fix the glitter ‘emergency’.  _ So they  _ weren’t _ fixing the plumbing issues of the bathrooms on the nonexistent fourth floor of the Institute _ , he thought.  _ Figures. _

 

They quickly portaled to the hotel, with Magnus barely keeping ahold of all the children, and when they finally landed he understood why the glitter needed to be made to go away. When Alec said there was glitter everywhere, he meant  _ everywhere. _ There was so much glitter it had piled into dunes in the corners of the room and covered the tables, chairs, and other decorations so that they were nothing more than shapeless golden piles. Magnus couldn’t even feel the floor beneath his feet because there was so much glitter. He spun slowly in a circle, taking it all in.

 

“What in Raziel did you  _ do _ ? You need to tell me how at some point.” 

 

Alec just sputtered. “I have no clue. One minute everything was fine, the next it was all golden.”

 

While Magnus took stock of the situation and thought about how he could fix it, Max and Cal played with the glitter around them. Alec groaned at the thought of scrubbing it all off their skin later, but decided to worry about the situation at hand. With the adults in the room turned away from them, Max used some of his magic to float some of the glitter into the air. The grin on Cal’s face only encouraged him. Then, he got what felt like the best idea ever.

 

“Hey, Cal, watch this,” he said mischievously, then proceeded to make a moving glob out of the glitter. It quickly developed eyes and a mouth and even glittery arms. Cal squealed in delight. 

 

“Can we name it?” he pleaded. 

 

Max laughed and nodded. “What should it be?”

 

“Sprinkle!” 

 

A few feet away, Rafe chuckled at the mischief his brother and his friend were getting into. The name of the glitter glob, he thought, was quite fitting. As they guided the glob away from the group and outside the ballroom, he followed silently. He would not participate in the fun, but he would make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble. He was the older one, after all, and the only one with runes.

 

Once they were safely away from the door, Sprinkle took off running, and the younger boys giggled and chased after it. Rafe followed close behind. 

 

Sprinkle bolted straight for the elevator and shot a stream of glitter at the up button. The door opened with a ding and Max and Cal slipped inside after Sprinkle. Rafe dashed forward, but the doors closed before he made it in. He quickly turned and rushed for the stairs.

 

Inside the elevator, Max and Cal slammed down all the buttons. The door opened at the next floor and a hotel guest started to enter, then screamed upon seeing Sprinkle. She stumbled over herself in her haste to get out, and the door closed again. Max and Cal looked at each other and started giggling. They got out on the top floor, number 37. Max made Sprinkle run down the hall, trailing his glittery blob of an arm across the ornate wallpaper. 

 

“I want a turn!” Cal announced, pushing in front of Max and taking over control of Sprinkle. He made him turn the other way and run at Max, who shrieked and ducked out of the way. Max took off down the hall, giggling, Cal and Sprinkle in pursuit. Max turned sharply into a stairwell and started running down. He got out a couple floors down and managed to take control back from Cal. The roles switched, and Max and Sprinkle started chasing Cal, who narrowly missed running directly into a table with a vase of flowers. He wasn’t so lucky as they rounded the next bend and he couldn’t move in time to avoid another table. He crashed into it headfirst and the vase shattered on the floor. Max’s eyes widened.

 

“Run!” he whisper-yelled. Cal spared a moment to press his fingers to his forehead and heal himself before taking off away from the scene of the crime. The trio found another stairwell and stumbled down the steps, giggling and shushing each other. They spilled out into the lobby in a glittery heap, sides shaking with laughter. An old woman glared at them, and they scrambled to their feet, Cal grabbing control of Sprinkle before Max could react. He made Sprinkle weave through the crowd, people yelling and jumping out of the way. Someone screamed for security, and Max shoved Cal and Sprinkle back into an elevator.

 

Up they went again, to the fifteenth floor. The door opened, and a familiar voice drifted in.

 

“Max! Cal! You are going to be in so much trouble when we find you!” Alec’s voice called from a distance. Max frantically pressed the button to close the door as Cal made Sprinkle press the button for the twenty-first floor. They got out up there, Max trying to take back control. They looped in circles around the floor, control of Sprinkle passing back and forth.

 

“Give him to me!” Max yelled, shoving Cal. “You had him for way longer!”

 

“No, you did!” Cal retorted. They approached another stairway, still arguing. 

 

From a couple floors down, Rafe heard the commotion echoing through the stairs. He started to run up.

 

Cal forced Sprinkle into the stairwell. Max wrestled for control and got a few jerky movements out of the glitter blob. They tugged him back and forth, and as Rafe ran onto the landing, Sprinkle burst open, exploding his glittery gold body into shiny dust all over the three boys. The majority of it hit Rafe full on, and he let out a scream. The particles, thick in the air, began to settle down, revealing two figures.

 

Alec and Emma. And they did not look happy. In fact, they looked decidedly angry.

 

“Rafe, I need you to explain to me how this happened. You have one minute,” said Alec.

 

“Dad it wasn’t my fault and they just ran off and I tried to stop them and--” Rafe’s sputtering was interrupted by Alec’s stern voice once again. 

 

“Rafe, you were supposed to be looking after them.”

 

“Yes, Dad, and I tried. I didn’t think there would be any harm to a moving glob of glitter, but then they starting running with it and controlling it and I couldn’t catch up with them to stop them. I really tried, but they closed the elevator door on me.” Rafe’s voice was pleading. Alec’s eyes softened somewhat, then hardened again as he turned to Max and Cal.

 

“Max, how many times have we talked about staying out of trouble? Especially with Cal? You’re supposed to be teaching him how to use his powers for good, not to cause problems.”

 

Max silently looked at his feet, but Emma still had something to say. “Cal, apologize to Max and Rafe. Immediately.” She looked at him expectantly, but he had a defiant look in his eyes. “Cal, apologize  _ now. _ If you don’t, we’re taking away your new crossbow for a week when we get back. So I suggest you start saying you’re sorry.”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Max spoke up. “It wasn’t Cal’s fault. The glitter glob thing was my idea. We were bored, but it’s my fault we got in trouble. We should’ve stayed in the ballroom.” Then, he turned to Rafe. “I’m sorry we didn’t let you on the elevator with us.” And to Cal, “I’m sorry I didn’t let you have a turn with Sprinkle. Even if we weren’t supposed to be playing with him.” Max looked back down at his feet, kicking at the floor, before speaking to his dad again. “I’m sorry about what happened. We won’t do it again.”

 

Alec was silent for a moment before saying, “It’s all right. We were dealing with some chaos of our own. Just stay out of trouble next time. Let’s clean this mess up--” indicating the glitter settling all around him, “--and go home. The ballroom is all set up for tomorrow.” He softened visibly at the end of that, looking for all the world like a man in love. Which he was. He ushered them all down the stairs and they went to find everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec walked down the aisle, his arm looped through his soon-to-be-husband’s. The room was filled with all the people closest to them, and at the front stood their groomspeople:  Izzy, Catarina, Tessa, Emma, Lily, Maia, Jem, Simon, Julian, Cristina. The ladies were looking beautiful in their dresses (designed by Magnus), which were black with gold detailing at the neckline and hem, and the men were in black tuxes with gold ties and pocket squares. With them were Jace, the best man, and Clary, the maid of honor. Robert stood in the middle, ready to officiate the wedding. 

 

Alec turned to smile at Magnus, who smiled back widely. He still couldn’t believe they were actually here.

 

Alec had been wanting to marry Magnus for years, but Magnus had always insisted that they not marry unless it could be a Shadowhunter wedding, and seen as just as valid as any other in the eyes of the Clave. Alec had understood, but he had been disappointed, and determined to change the law. And after years of hard work behind Magnus’s back, he had succeeded. The most important part of a Shadowhunter wedding is the runes, and Alec had finally won a vote that allowed someone close to the Shadowhunter to apply his or her runes, and to have the Downworlder tattooed to match. Alec hadn’t been the only one pushing for this, and many other Shadowhunter-Downworlder couples jumped on board as soon as Alec made the first move. It had been difficult to do all of this without Magnus finding out, but he had managed.

 

That night, returning home from a long but rewarding day, he had sat Magnus down on the couch.

 

_ “Magnus, I think we should get married,” Alec had said. _

 

_ “Alec, you know I love you, but we’ve talked about why that can’t work. I don’t want to get married unless we can get married in gold.” _

 

_ “But we can.” Alec said, and he couldn’t help the small smile that spread over his face. “We can now.” And he had proceeded to explain everything he had done. _

 

_ Magnus stared at him in disbelief, trying to process everything. _

 

_ “So, Magnus Bane, will you--” _

 

_ Magnus cut him off with a kiss. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.” _

 

As they walked towards where the groomspeople were standing, their sons Max and Rafe walked ahead of them. Max was holding the basket with flower petals, sprinkling them onto the aisle and towards the people around them, and in Rafe’s hands was a black velvet pillow with his fathers’ rings tied to it. 

 

The four of them reached the end of the aisle and Magnus and Alec turned to face each other. Rafe stood behind Alec, between him and the groomspeople. Alec’s father, Inquisitor Lightwood, stood to officiate the wedding. 

 

“We gather today to celebrate the union of two men who have done so much for Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. In addition to all their work during the Dark War, they have furthered Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations more than anyone would have thought possible. They founded the Alliance, and most importantly for today, they got the law changed to make this wedding possible. On a more personal note, Alec, I couldn’t be more proud of you or happier for you. And Magnus, I’m so glad you’ll finally be a part of the family.”

 

Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand and smiled at him. Magnus squeezed back.

 

“Do you, Magnus Bane, take this man, Alec Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever?”

 

“I do,” Magnus said, and Alec took the ring from the pillow in Rafe’s hand and placed it on Magnus’s finger.

 

Robert repeated the same question to Alec.

 

“I do.” Magnus took the next ring and slid it onto Alec’s finger.

 

“You may now kiss,” Robert said.

 

Everyone clapped as Magnus and Alec did just that.

 

Jace leaned over to whisper to Izzy, “I guess he finally got over me.”

 

Izzy glared at him and jabbed her elbow into his side.

 

Robert glanced back at his children before continuing. “Now for the rune ceremony. Jace, please come forward.”

 

Jace stepped forward and faced Alec, who unbuttoned his shirt to expose the skin over his heart. Jace pulled a stele out of his pocket, and Magnus stepped forward and put a hand on Jace’s back. Jace lifted the stele to Alec’s chest and began to draw. When he finished, he stepped back and let Magnus move forward. Magnus traced his fingers over the rune, and then stepped back again. 

 

Next was Magnus’s rune. Alec’s understanding was that a tattoo artist was coming to do Magnus’s rune, but Magnus and Jace had made a plan ahead of time. Magnus had gotten the tattoo in advance, and then glamoured it. He unbuttoned his shirt, and Jace approached him with the stele.

 

“Wait,” Alec said, confused. “You can’t . . .” His voice trailed off as Jace held the stele to Magnus’s chest and began to draw. As he pretended to trace the tip of the stele over Magnus’s heart, Magnus slowly revealed the rune.

 

Alec’s eyes widened and he sputtered, “Wh-how?”

 

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss. He then explained to Alec what they had done. Alec smiled. “I love you, you know that?”

 

Magnus laughed and pulled him down the aisle with him.


End file.
